הפרפר - סרט
thumb|ימין|335 pxParpar (1973) :"Papillon" (original title) :151 min | Biography, Crime, Drama | 16 December 1973 (USA) :8.1 Your rating: -/10 Ratings: 8.1/10 from 89,470 users :Reviews: 162 user | 57 critic :A man befriends a fellow criminal as the two of them begin serving their sentence on a :dreadful prison island, which inspires the man to plot his escape * imdb Henri "Papillon" Charierre is sentenced to life in prison and transported to the penal in French Guyana. Aboard ship on the voyage over, he meets Louis Dega, a forger. They form a bond that will last them a great many years. The conditions at the penal colony are horrific and Papillon desperately wants to escape. His first attempt ends quickly in failure and as a result he spends 2 years in solitary confinement. His next attempt is somewhat more successful and he actually spends a idyllic time with a tribe of Central America Indians. Once caught however, he does 5 years in solitary confinement. Once released, he decides to make one final attempt at freedom. Written by garykmcd מהויקיפדיה האנגלית '' '' 'פפיון' '' '' הוא סרט כלא משנת 1,973 בימוי פרנקלין ג ' שאפנר, המבוסס על פפיון (ספר) | האוטוביוגרפיה הנמכרת ביותר - להלן - על ידי הצרפתים להרשיע הנרי Charrière. כוכבי הסרט סטיב מקווין ("פפיון") כ[ הנרי Charrière], ו דסטין הופמן כ[ Dega]. בשל היותו צולם במקומות מרוחקים, הסרט היה די יקר בפעם (12 מיליון $), אבל זה בקלות הרוויח יותר מכפול מזה בשנה הראשונה של הפצה לציבור. מדריך טלוויזיה '' ל" פרפר ", בהתייחסו לקעקוע והכינוי של Charrière. העלילה 1930 צרפת. [הנרי Charrière] ([סטיב קווין]), שזכה לכינוי פפיון פורץ בגלל פרפר על חזהו, הורשע שלא בצדק ברצח סרסור, הוא להיות קעקוע ממוסגר לפשע. הוא נידון למאסר עולם בתוך מערכת הענישה ב[ צרפתית גיאנה]. בדרך, הוא פוגש אסיר בחור, לואי Dega ([דסטין הופמן]), זייפן ומועל שמשוכנע שאשתו תהיה להבטיח את שחרורו. Dega שוכר פפיון כשומר הראש שלו, אבל שני סופו של דבר לפתח ידידות. לאחר הגנת Dega נגד שומר סדיסט, פפיון הוא נידון ל[ בידוד]. בהכרת תודה, Dega מבריח מזון נוסף לפפיון. כאשר הברחות מזון מתגלות, סוהרים לחתוך מנות המזון של פפיון במחצית, מתוך האמונה כי רעב יאלץ אותו כדי לחשוף את שמו של מיטיבו. למרות כחוש וחצי מטורף, ומצטמצם לחרקי אוכלים לשרוד, פפיון מסרב להלשין על Dega. אחרי שנתיים הוא יצא מצינוק, לאחר שבילה שישה חודשים בחשכה מוחלטת ועל מחצית מנות. Dega אסיר תודה, שלא היה לי כל רגש רע כלפי פפיון אם אמר לו הפקח שהוא היה זה שסידר את המזון נוסף, רוצה להחזיר פפיון, שפפיון הברית הוא לא הכרחי. עם זאת, פפיון מתכנן בריחה אחרת עם העזרה של Dega. אסיר נוסף, Clusiot ([וודרו Parfrey]), שפפיון וDega התיידדו מזמן, מתחנן להולך יחד, שאליו פפיון מסכים סופו של דבר. למרות פפיון רוצה Dega ללכת יחד, Dega יורד, עדיין מאמין שאשתו תהיה סופו של דבר שתשחרר אותו, שפפיון לא חושב שאי פעם יקרה כמערכת הכלא עכשיו "מחזיקה" אותו. בעודו מחלים במרפאת, פפיון פוגש הומוסקסואל מסודר בשם [] Maturette ([רוברט Deman]), שמתעקש על הצטרפות עלילת הבריחה שלהם. האסירים לשחד שומר שמבטיח לתת להם סירה. במהלך הבריחה, Clusiot הוא אבד את הכרתו על ידי שומר, אבל Dega, חישת הזדמנות ומשקף על מה פפיון אמר לו, הופך את ריצה לזה עם פפיון וMaturette. שלוש אין להימלט, ופצע Dega ברצינות את קרסולו בתהליך במהלך נפילה גבוהה. לאחר ששלם את השומר ושועט אל תוך הג'ונגל, הם מגלים שהסירה היא מניה רעועה, באותו הזמן גילה שפציעתו של Dega היא שבר. צייד מקומי, שמגלה שהשומר רימה אסירים שוב ושוב על ידי לקיחת הכסף שלהם ולאחר מכן סידור שיש להם שנתפסו על ידי ציידי ראשים, הרג ציידים הראשים מחכים. הוא מתייחס לפפיון [מצורעת] סמוכה, שבו הם מקבלים אספקה וסירה. לאחר שהגיע ליבשת, השלישייה הם נטפלו על ידי קבוצה של חיילים. החיילים לפתוח באש. Maturette נורה ונתפס יחד עם Dega, עדיין נכה על ידי הקרסול השבור שלו. לאחר התחמקות החיילים, פפיון חי במשך תקופה ארוכה עם שבט ילידים; יום אחד הוא מתעורר למצוא הם המשיכו הלאה. דבר אחד הוא מגלה שהם השאירו מאחור ושהוא לוקח איתו הוא תיק קטן של [| פנינים], שבו הם משמשים ל[ [] סחר חליפין] עם סוחרים מערביים. במחסום משטרתי, פפיון משלם נזירה עם פנינה להצטרף הפמליה שלה והולך איתה למנזר. מודה שהוא נמלט, אך הדגיש כי הוא לא רוצח, פפיון שואל [אמא Superior] למקלט, והשאיר אותה כל הפנינים שנותרו לו כדי להוכיח את כוונותיו טובות. היא הופכת אותו לרשויות, שמירה על הפנינים. היא מצדיקה את פעולותיה באומרו שאם הוא אשם בפשעים, הוא האכיל את העניים עם התרומה של פניניו; אם הוא לא אשם בפשעים, אלוהים ישגיח עליו בכלא. Papillon is a 1973 prison film directed by Franklin J. Schaffner, based on the best-selling autobiography by the French convict Henri Charrière. The film stars Steve McQueen as Henri Charrière ("Papillon"), and Dustin Hoffman as Louis Dega. Due to being filmed at remote locations, the film was quite expensive for the time ($12 million), but it readily earned more than twice that in the first year of public distribution."Movie location and cost information", TV Guide The film's title is French for "Butterfly," referring to Charrière's tattoo and nickname. Plot 1930's France. Henri Charrière (Steve McQueen), a safecracker nicknamed Papillon because of the butterfly tattoo on his chest, is wrongly convicted of murdering a pimp, he being framed for the crime. He is sentenced to life imprisonment within the penal system in French Guiana. En route, he meets a fellow convict, Louis Dega (Dustin Hoffman), a forger and embezzler who is convinced that his wife will secure his release. Dega hires Papillon as his bodyguard, but the two eventually develop a friendship. After defending Dega against a sadistic guard, Papillon is sentenced to solitary confinement. In gratitude, Dega smuggles extra food to Papillon. When the food smuggling is discovered, prison guards cut Papillon's food rations in half, believing that hunger will force him to reveal the name of his benefactor. Though emaciated and half-insane, and reduced to eating insects to survive, Papillon refuses to snitch on Dega. After two years he is released from solitary confinement, having spent six months in total darkness and on half rations. A grateful Dega, who would not have had any ill feeling toward Papillon if he had told the warden that it was he who arranged the extra food, wants to pay back Papillon, which Papillon states is not necessary. However, Papillon plans another escape with Dega's help. Another inmate, Clusiot (Woodrow Parfrey), who Papillon and Dega long ago befriended, begs to go along, to which Papillon ultimately agrees. Although Papillon wants Dega to go along, Dega declines, still believing that his wife will eventually get him released, which Papillon does not think will ever happen as the prison system now "owns" him. While recovering in the infirmary, Papillon meets a homosexual orderly named André Maturette (Robert Deman), who insists on joining their escape plot. The prisoners bribe a guard who promises to give them a boat. During the escape, Clusiot is knocked unconscious by a guard, but Dega, sensing an opportunity and reflecting on what Papillon told him, makes a run for it with Papillon and Maturette. The three do escape, Dega seriously injuring his ankle in the process during a high fall. After paying the guard and tramping into the jungle, they discover that the boat is unseaworthy, at the same time discovering that Dega's injury is a fracture. A local trapper, who reveals that the guard has repeatedly cheated prisoners by taking their money and then arranging to have them captured by bounty hunters, has killed the waiting bounty hunters. He refers Papillon to a nearby leper colony, where they obtain supplies and a boat. After reaching the mainland, the trio are accosted by a group of soldiers. The soldiers open fire. Maturette is shot and captured along with Dega, still crippled by his broken ankle. After evading the soldiers, Papillon lives for a long period with a native tribe; one day he awakes to find they have moved on. One thing he finds that they have left behind and that he takes with him is a small bag of pearls, which they used to barter with western traders. At a police checkpoint, Papillon pays a nun with a pearl to join her entourage and goes with her to a convent. Admitting he is a fugitive but stressing that he is not a murderer, Papillon asks the Mother Superior for refuge, leaving her all his remaining pearls to prove his good faith. She turns him over to the authorities, keeping the pearls. She justifies her actions by stating that if he is guilty of crimes, he has fed the poor with his donation of the pearls; if he is not guilty of crimes, God will watch over him in prison. הספר Papillon is a memoir by convicted felon and fugitive Henri Charrière, first published in France in 1969, describing his escape from Devil's Island, part of the French penal colony in French Guiana. It became an instant bestseller. It was translated into English from the original French by June P. Wilson and Walter B. Michaels for a 1970 edition, and later by author Patrick O'Brian. The book was adapted for a Hollywood 1973 film of the same name. Charrière said that all events in the book were truthful and accurate, allowing for minor lapses in memory. Since the book's publication, there have been questions about its accuracy. Not all the events and jails which he describes correspond to the time frame of the events in the book. It is best regarded as a narrative novel, depicting the adventures of several of Charrière's fellow inmates, among them Charles Brunier."If this is correct; the 'real' Papillon", Rue Rude"Ex-convict aged 104 claims to be Papillon", The Telegraph Charrière reportedly had a reputation as a great storyteller. Critics have suggested that Papillon is more about a fictional character than the author. Charrière always said his account was true, and that he told the story to a professional writer, who drafted it in final form. The publisher, Robert Laffont, in a late interview before his death, said that the work had been submitted to him as a novel. Laffont specialised in publishing true adventures. He persuaded Charrière to release the book as an autobiography. The book's title was based on Charrière's nickname, derived from a butterfly tattoo on his chest. Papillon is the French word for 'butterfly'. Charrière published a sequel, Banco in 1973. Synopsis The book is an account of a 14-year period in Papillon's life (October 26, 1931 to October 18, 1945), beginning when he was wrongly convicted of murder in France and sentenced to a life of hard labor at the Devil's Island penal colony in French Guiana. He eventually escaped from Devil's Island and settled in Venezuela. He lived and prospered there. Papillon endured a brief stay at a prison in Caen. As soon as he was put aboard a vessel bound for South America, he learned about the brutal life that prisoners endured at the prison colony. Violence and murders were common among the convicts. Men were attacked for many reasons, including money, which most kept in a charger (a hollow metal cylinder which was lodged in the rectum; it has also been called a plan). Papillon befriended Louis Dega, a former banker convicted of counterfeiting. He agreed to protect Dega from attackers trying to get his charger. Upon arriving at the penal colony, Papillon claimed to be ill and was sent to the infirmary. There he collaborated with two men, Clousiot and André Maturette, to escape from the prison. They planned to use a sailboat acquired with the help of the associated leper colony at Pigeon Island. The Maroni River carried them to the Atlantic Ocean, and they sailed to the northwest, reaching Trinidad. In Trinidad the trio were joined by three other escapees; they were aided by a British family, the Dutch bishop of Curaçao, and several others. Nearing the Colombian coastline, the escapees were sighted. The wind died and they were captured and imprisoned again. In Colombian prison, Papillon joined with another prisoner to escape. Some distance from the prison, the two went their separate ways. Papillon entered the Guajira peninsula, a region dominated by Native Americans. He was assimilated into a coastal village whose specialty was pearl diving. There he married two teenage sisters and impregnated both. After spending several months in relative paradise, Papillon decided to seek vengeance against those who had wronged him. Soon after leaving the village, Papillon was captured and imprisoned at Santa Marta, then transferred to Barranquilla. There, he was reunited with Clousiot and Maturette. Papillon made numerous escape attempts from this prison, all of which failed. He was eventually extradited to French Guiana. As punishment, Papillon was sentenced to two years of solitary confinement on Île Saint-Joseph (an island in the Îles du Salut group, 11 kilometers from the French Guiana coast). Clousiot and Maturette were given the same sentence. Upon his release, Papillon was transferred to Royal Island (also an island in the Îles du Salut group). An escape attempt was foiled by an informant (whom Papillon stabbed to death). Papillon had to endure another 19 months of solitary confinement. His original sentence of eight years was reduced after Papillon risked his life to save a girl caught in shark-infested waters. After French Guiana officials decided to support the pro-Nazi Vichy Regime, the penalty for escape attempts was death, or capital punishment. Papillon decided to feign insanity in order to be sent to the asylum on Royal Island. Insane prisoners could not be sentenced to death for any reason, and the asylum was not as heavily guarded as Devil's Island. He collaborated on another escape attempt but it failed; the other prisoner drowned when their boat was destroyed against rocks. Papillon nearly died as well. Papillon returned to the regular prisoner population on Royal Island after being "cured" of his mental illness. He asked to be transferred to Devil's Island, the smallest and considered the most "inescapable" island in the Îles de Salut group. Papillon studied the waters and discovered possibilities at a rocky inlet surrounded by a high cliff. He noticed that every seventh wave was large enough to carry a floating object far enough out into the sea that it would drift toward the mainland. He experimented by throwing sacks of coconuts into the inlet. He found another prisoner to accompany him, a pirate Sylvain. He had sailed in southeast Asia, where he was known to raid ships, killing everyone aboard for their money and goods. The two men jumped into the inlet, using sacks of coconuts for flotation. The seventh wave carried them out into the ocean. After days of drifting under the relentless sun, surviving on coconut pulp, they made landfall at the mainland. Sylvain sank in quicksand after having abandoned his coconut sack. On the mainland, Papillon encountered Cuic Cuic, the brother of Chang. Cuic Cuic had built a hut on an "island" of solid ground surrounded by quicksand; he depended on a pig to find the safe route over the quicksand. The men and the pig made their way to Georgetown, British Guiana, by boat. Papillon decided to continue to the northwest in the company of five other escapees. Reaching Venezuela, the men were captured and imprisoned at mobile detention camps in the vicinity of El Dorado, a small mining town near the Gran Sabana region. Surviving horrible conditions there, and finding diamonds, Papillon was eventually released. He gained Venezuelan citizenship and celebrity status a few years later. Film adaptation The book was adapted as a 1973 film of the same name, starring Steve McQueen as Henri Charrière and Dustin Hoffman as Louis Dega. Differences include a section of the movie set in the mainland penal colony. This does not occur in the book. The film received largely positive reviews. Editions * ISBN 0-06-093479-4 (560 pages; English; paperback; published by Harper Perennial; July 1, 2001) * ISBN 0-246-63987-3 (566 pages; English; hardcover; published by Hart-Davis Macgibbon Ltd; January, 1970) * ISBN 0-85456-549-3 (250 pages; English; large-print hardcover; published by Ulverscroft Large Print; October, 1976) * ISBN 0-613-49453-9 (English; school and library binding; published by Rebound by Sagebrush; August, 2001) * ISBN 0-7366-0108-2 (English; audio cassette; published by Books on Tape, Inc.; March 1, 1978) References External links * * * A contemporary look at the then functioning "Devil's Island" during Henri's time there. * Article which refutes some claims made by Charrière in the book. *Articles published in ''O Rebate which deny Charrière's, account: ** ** ** See also * Rene Belbenoit, Devil's Island convict and author of Dry Guillotine, Fifteen Years Among The Living Dead (1938) * Charles Brunier, Devil's Island convict with a butterfly tattoo, who in 2005 claimed to have been the inspiration for Papillon * Clément Duval, Devil's Island escapee and memoirist whose story was also said to have inspired Papillon תרגום פפיון' '' '' הוא זכרונות על ידי עבריין נמלט והורשע [הנרי Charrière], שפורסם לראשונה בצרפת ב[ בספרות | 1,969], המתאר את בריחתו מ[ השדים], חלק ממושבת העונשין הצרפתית בצרפתית גיאנה. הוא הפך לרב-מכר מיידי. הוא תורגם לאנגלית מצרפתית המקורית על ידי יוני פ וילסון וולטר ב מייקלס למהדורה 1970, ומאוחר יותר על ידי מחבר [פטריק אובראיין]. הספר עובד להוליווד שינה 1973 סרט באותו השם. Charrière אמר כי כל האירועים בספר היו אמיתיים ומדויקים, המאפשרים למעידות קלות בזיכרון. מאז פרסומו של הספר, היו שאלות על הדיוק שלה. לא כל אירועים ובתי הכלא שבו הוא מתאר מתאים למסגרת של האירועים בספר הזמן. זה נחשב הטוב ביותר ברומן סיפור, המתאר את הרפתקאותיהם של כמה מחבריו האסירים של Charrière, ביניהם [[] Brunier צ'ארלס] הדיווחים Charrière היה מוניטין כמספר סיפורים גדולים. מבקרים טענו כי '' פפיון '' הוא יותר על דמות בדיונית מהמחבר. Charrière תמיד אמר החשבון שלו היה אמיתי, ושהוא סיפר את הסיפור לסופר מקצועי, שניסח אותו בצורתו הסופית. המו"ל, [רוברט אפון], בראיון מאוחר לפני מותו, אמר כי העבודה שהוגשה לו כרומן. אפון מתמחה בהוצאה לאור הרפתקאות האמיתיות. הוא שכנע את Charrière כדי לשחרר את הספר כאוטוביוגרפיה. שמו של הספר היה מבוסס על הכינוי של Charrière, נגזר מקעקוע פרפר על חזהו. '' פפיון '' הוא [הצרפתית | צרפתית] המילה ל'פרפר '. Charrière פורסם המשך, '' Banco '' בשנת 1973. תקציר הספר הוא חשבון של תקופה של 14 שנה בחייו של פפיון (26 אוקטובר 1931 ל -18 באוקטובר 1945), מתחיל כאשר הוא הורשע שלא בצדק ברצח ב[ צרפת] ונידון לחיים של עבודת פרך ב המושבה השטן האי עונשין ב[ צרפתית גיאנה]. סופו של דבר נמלט מהאי השדים והתיישב ב[ ונצואלה]. הוא חי ושגשג שם. פפיון סבל שהות קצרה בכלא קאן ב. ברגע שהוא היה לשים על סיפון ספינה בדרך ל[ אמריקה], הוא למד על החיים האכזריים שעברו אסירים במושבה הכלא. אלימות ורצח היו נפוצות בקרב האסירים. גברים הותקפו מסיבות רבות, כוללים כסף, ששמרו ביותר במטען' '(גליל חלול מתכת שנתקע בפי הטבעת, זה גם נקרא' 'תכנית' '). פפיון התיידד [לואיס Dega], בנקאי לשעבר שהורשעו בזיוף. הוא הסכים להגן Dega מתוקפים מנסים להשיג המטען שלו. כשהגיע במושבת העונשין, פפיון טען להיות חולה ונשלח למרפאה. שם הוא שתף פעולה עם שני גברים, Clousiot ו[ אנדרה Maturette], לברוח מהכלא. הם תכננו להשתמש בסירת מפרש שנרכשה בעזרת [מצורעת] הקשורים ביונים האי. נהר מרוני נשא אותם אל [האטלנטי האוקיינוס], והם הפליגו לכיוון צפון מערב, והגיע טרינידד. ב[ טרינידד] השלישייה הצטרפה שלושה נמלטים אחרים; הם נעזרו ב[ | בריטית] משפחה, הבישוף ההולנדי של [[] קוראסאו], ועוד כמה. מתקרב קולומביה n קו החוף, הבורחים היו רואי. הרוח מתה והם נתפסו ונכלאו שוב. בכלא קולומביאני, פפיון הצטרף עם אסיר אחר לברוח. מרחק כמה מהכלא, שני נפרדו דרכיהם. פפיון נכנס חצי האי גוואירה, אזור הנשלט על ידי אינדיאנים. הוא נטמע בכפר חוף שהמומחיות שלו הייתה פנינה []. שם הוא נשא שתי אחיות בגיל ההתבגרות וספוגה שניהם. אחרי שביליתי כמה חודשים בגן העדן יחסי, פפיון החליט לחפש נקמה נגד מי שגרם לו עוול. זמן קצר לאחר שעזב את הכפר, פפיון נתפס ונכלא ב[ סנטה מרתה], ולאחר מכן הועבר ל[ Barranquilla]. שם, הוא התאחד עם Clousiot וMaturette. פפיון עשה ניסיונות רבים בריחה מהכלא הזה, שכולן נכשל. הוא הוסגר סופו של דבר לגויאנה צרפתית. כעונש, פפיון נידון לשנתיים של בידוד על איל סן-יוסף (אי ב[] איי ישועה [] קבוצה, 11 קילומטרים מחוף גויאנה הצרפתית). Clousiot וMaturette ניתנו אותו המשפט. עם שחרורו, פפיון הועבר ל[ איילנד] (גם אי בקבוצת איי ישועה). ניסיון בריחה סוכל על ידי מודיע (שפפיון נדקר למוות). פפיון נאלץ לסבול עוד 19 חודשים בצינוק. את עונשו המקורי של שמונה שנים הופחת לאחר פפיון סיכן את חייו כדי להציל את הילדה שנלכדה במי שורצי כרישים. לאחר פקידים הצרפתיים גיאנה החליטו לתמוך בפרו - הנאצי, העונש על ניסיונות בריחה היה המוות, או עונש מוות משטר וישי []. פפיון החליט להעמיד פנים טירוף כדי להישלח למקלט באי מלכותי. אסירים מטורפים לא יכולים להיות נידונים למוות מכל סיבה, והמקלט לא שמר בכבדות, כמו האי השדים. הוא שתף פעולה בניסיון בריחה אחרת אבל זה לא הצליח; האסיר האחר טבע כאשר הסירה שלהם נהרסה נגד סלעים. פפיון כמעט מת גם כן. פפיון חזר לאוכלוסיית אסירים הרגילה ברויאל איילנד לאחר ש" ריפא "של מחלת הנפש שלו. הוא ביקש לעבור ל[ [] האי השדים], הקטן ביותר ונחשב האי הכי "אין מנוס" בקבוצת Iles de Salut. פפיון למד המים וגילה אפשרויות בכניסה סלעית מוקפות מצוק גבוה. הוא שם לב שכל גל שביעי היה גדול מספיק כדי לשאת אובייקט צף רחוק מספיק החוצה אל הים שזה היה להיסחף לכיוון היבשת. הוא ערך ניסויים על ידי זריקת שקי אגוזי קוקוס לכניסה. הוא מצא אסיר אחר להתלוות אליו, פיראט סילבן. הוא הפליג בדרום מזרח אסיה, שבו הוא היה ידוע לפשוט ספינות, להרוג את כולם על סיפון לכסף והמוצרים. שני גברים קפצו לכניסה, באמצעות שקים של אגוזי קוקוס להנפקה. הגל השביעי ביצע אותם לים. לאחר ימים של נסחף תחת השמש חסרת רחמים, ששרדו על עיסת קוקוס, הם עשו יבשה ביבשת. סילבן שקע בחול טובעני, לאחר שנטש את שק קוקוסו. ביבשת, פפיון נתקל Cuic Cuic, אחיו של צ'אנג. Cuic Cuic בנה צריף על "אי" של קרקע מוצקה מוקפות חול טובעני; הוא היה תלוי בחזיר כדי למצוא את המסלול הבטוח על החול הטובעני. הגברים והחזיר עשו את דרכם ל[ ג'ורג'טאון, גיאנה הבריטית], בסירה. פפיון החליט להמשיך לכיוון צפון מערב בחברת חמישה בורחים אחרים. ההגעה ונצואלה, הגברים נתפסו ונכלאו במחנות מעצר ניידים בקרבת [דוראדו, ונצואלה | אל דוראדו], עיירת כורים קטנות ליד [[] Sabana גראן] האזור. לשרוד תנאים נוראים שיש, ומציאת יהלומים, פפיון שוחרר סופו של דבר. הוא זכה למעמד אזרחות והסלבריטי ונצואלה כמה שנים מאוחר יותר. הסתגלות סרט הספר עובד כשינה 1973 סרט באותו השם, בכיכובם של [סטיב קווין] כאנרי שרייר ו[ דסטין הופמן] כלואיס Dega. הבדלים כוללים סעיף של הסרט שנקבע במושבת העונשין היבשת. זו אינה מתרחשת בספר. הסרט זכה לביקורות חיוביות במידה רבה . < / נ"צ> מהדורות * ISBN 0-06-093479-4 (560 עמודים; אנגלית; כריכה רכה; פורסם על ידי הארפר רב שנתי; 1 יולי 2001) * ISBN 0-246-63987-3 (566 עמודים; אנגלית; כריכה קשה; פורסם על ידי הארט-דייוויס Macgibbon בע"מ; בינואר, 1970) * ISBN 0-85456-549-3 (250 עמודים; אנגלית; כריכה קשה גדולה הדפסה; פורסמו על ידי הדפסה גדולה Ulverscroft; באוקטובר, 1976) * ISBN 0-613-49453-9 (אנגלית; בית ספר וספרייה מחייבת; פורסם על ידי ריבאונד ידי לענה; באוגוסט 2001) * ISBN 0-7366-0108-2 (אנגלית; קלטת שמע; הוצאת ספרים על קלטת, Inc .; 1 מרס 1978) הערות Reflist קישורים חיצוניים * * * מראה עכשווי באז מתפקד "האי של השטן" בתקופתו של הנרי שם. * סעיף שמפריך כמה תביעות שנעשו על ידי Charrière בספר . * מאמרים שפורסמו ב''הנחה O' ', שמכחישה, החשבון של Charrière: ** ** ** ראה גם * [רנה Belbenoit], האסיר של שטן האי ומחבר '' גיליוטינה יבש, חמישה עשר שנים בין המתים החיים '' (1938) * [צ'ארלס Brunier], האי של השטן להרשיע עם קעקוע פרפר, שבשנת 2005 טען שהייתה ההשראה ל''פפיון' ' * קלמנט דובאל, הבורח של שטן האי וכותב זכרונות הסיפור שגם אמר שההשראה '' פפיון '' קטגוריה: 1969 רומנים [: רומנים אוטוביוגרפיים צרפתים] קטגוריה: זכרונותיה של מאסר קטגוריה: רומנים שנקבעו בדרום אמריקה [: רומנים צרפתים המותאמים לסרטים] קטגוריה: האי של השטן [: המאה ה -20 רומנים צרפתים] [: ספרים על גויאנה הצרפתית] Category:1969 novels Category:French autobiographical novels Category:Memoirs of imprisonment Category:Novels set in South America Category:French novels adapted into films Category:Devil's Island Category:20th-century French novels Category:Books about French Guiana